ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Trekguy1
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Trekguy1! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the "File:Defiant class brig 5.jpg" page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Archduk3 (Talk) 2011-07-11T23:05:03 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Images Please take a moment to read the image use policy. All images uploaded to MA need a proper image licensing template as well as citations. Images without an image licensing template or citation will be removed from articles and are subject to deletion. - 23:14, July 11, 2011 (UTC) As I said on my talk page in response to your post, upload any further images to the same file name, not different ones. Also, again, images must have the requirements listed above to be in articles. If you need help with this, ask, don't just ignore it and continue. - 23:39, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Posting email received from user: :i am sorry that i didnt do the edit right but this is my first time edting ever and i just wanted to help you and other trek fans with the information that you or they didnt know about like the defiant class brig or the ready room so i dont screw anything else up i will give you all my info i got and you guys can edit it cause you have the right again i am sorry i didnt know the rules and being new i didnt know you were deleting while i was working hope to see new pics and more info in the future.-trekguy1 aka steven First, please keep all communication on site, especially if the instructions are "read and respond on your talk page." Second, use punctuation. Third, no one here wants to have to follow another user around and clean up after them, but everyone here is willing to help you get to a point where we don't have to, but you need to respond to your talk page and read the policies if you are requested to do so. That said, images are the worst place to start contributing, since they require information and formatting to be used that most new users won't know about. Do not take talk page posts as an indication that people are angry at you, just that you're doing something wrong and we would like you to learn how to do it correctly. - 22:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC)